Baby, It's Cold Outside
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #2.5 in my Holiday Series. Cam takes Carolyn to the mountains for a special Valentine's Day. Will all his plans go bust when they get hit by a surprise blizzard? AU


This is a sequel to _Christmas with the Mitchells_ and a companion to _Going to the Chapel_.

Now, in case you were wondering where Cam and Carolyn were while everyone else was in Vegas, well now you know. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, It' Cold Outside<strong>

**14 February**

Cam had planned everything so carefully. Three days in the mountains, just him and Carolyn. No distractions, Earthly or otherwise. Just one peaceful weekend. What had gone wrong? That answer was given him when he looked outside to see tall piles of snow, at least 6 feet high, growing even more as he stood inside the rustic cabin.

It was Valentine's Day and he was supposed to be in a nice restaurant with Carolyn. But no, that would be too easy. Last night after they'd gone to bed, a surprise blizzard had hit They'd awoken to a complete white-out. He'd called the front office and was told that no one could get in or out of the area so they were stuck. On the bright side, the resort had given them an extra night free of charge. So much for plan A, though.

"I've just spoken to my father." Carolyn said as she came into the room. "I explained the situation. He said not to rush back. If we're needed, he'll have us beamed out."

"He'll warn us first, right?" Dating the general's daughter was difficult enough without having to explain why they were naked. Cam shuddered at the thought.

"Of course." she laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sure that's a scene all of us would like to avoid."

"You have no idea." he said, turning so he could hug her close and he felt her smile against his chest. Maybe this blizzard wasn't so bad after all.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" She winked at him and he laughed. It wasn't often she brought out her cheeky side and he was glad to see it.

"Well, since plan A is a bust, how about plan B?"

"You have a plan B?" She grinned up at him and he could see the twinkle in her eyes as he leant down to kiss her.

"I'm SG-1, honey. There's always a plan B." She laughed outright at that and he continued. "I was thinking of making those steaks we brought with us and having a nice, cosy dinner by the fire. What do you say?"

"I'm in. Need any help?"

"Naw, you just go relax. Leave it to me."

She grinned up at him again and kissed his jaw. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm going to take a nice long bath."

He groaned as she left, purposely swaying her hip. Placing his hands in his pockets and feeling the small, velvet box there, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. It wasn't easy, though, as his traitorous mind (amongst other body parts) kept straying to the thought of her naked body in that huge claw-foot tub. But he had more important things to think about, so he pushed away the distracting thoughts and got to work.

An hour later, Cam took in his handiwork and grinned. He'd set up a card table in front of the fireplace, thankful that he still remembered his mother's lessons on place-settings. He'd found a pair of candles under the kitchen sink and lit them, dimming the lights as well. He'd even had enough time to change into his best suit and told Caro to put on her nicest dress. Dinner was ready and he was just waiting for her to come out of the bedroom. Just as he had the thought, the door opened and his breath caught at the sight of her. She was draped in a knee-length, crimson dress with matching shoes and her hair was swept up into an intricate style, revealing her long neck. He swallowed and smiled nervously. It's not like they'd never had an intimate dinner before, he thought, but tonight was different. Again he fingered the little velvet box in his pocket and went to her.

"Man, you're gorgeous." he told her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She turned toward the fireplace and gasped. "Oh my, this is wonderful."

He grinned and led her to the table, pulling out her seat. Sitting across from her, they delved into their meal, conversing on various topics the whole time. Cam couldn't even recall most of what was said, his mind was so focussed on the question he was going to ask at the end of the meal. He knew he loved her, had known it for some time now. In fact, he was probably in love with her long before they'd even started dating. He'd waited nearly three years to ask her out, though. Not, as most people assumed, because he was afraid of her father. Although, that was a big factor. No, it was because he'd been afraid of rejection. He'd dealt with rejection before. His high school years were a testament to that. But he'd always bounced back, his "eternal optimism", as Jackson called it, wouldn't allow him to wallow in self-pity for long. No, he knew that if she rejected him, it would be much harder to get up again. He knew she loved him but what if she said no? He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that well. But, being the optimist he was, he tried to focus on the positives. Still, something of his nervousness must have shown through on his face because she kept looking at him speculatively but didn't say a word until they were finished with their dinner.

"Okay, Cameron." she said abruptly. "What's wrong? You've been fidgety all weekend and now you look as though you may pass out on me."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I have something important to say to you and I'm not quite sure how to say it."

"Just say it, then."

"Okay." He stood, moving to kneel in front of her and he heard her gasp as he pulled out the velvet box to reveal a simple diamond ring. "Carolyn, I love you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman I have ever known. I would be honoured if you would agree to be my wife. Caro, will you marry me?"

Cam held his breath as he watched the tears form in her deep brown eyes. She nodded once before choking out a soft "yes" and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Pulling back, he placed the ring on her finger and a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Caro." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Cameron." She kissed him again as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. There was something to be said about the convenience of being snowed in, he thought, as he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
